1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to the field of ratchet wrenches, and more particularly to an improved ratchet wrench in which a handle is moved linearly to impart rotary motion to a socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Ratchet wrenches are, of course, well known. Existing wrenches of this type usually have a handle portion which is arranged to rotate a square fitting when the handle is selectively moved in one angular direction, but is arranged to slip relative to the fitting when moved in the opposite angular direction. Sockets of different sizes are adapted to be received on the fitting.
However, there are instances where the tightness of space precludes the use of a rotatable ratchet wrench.